Okaerinasai
by otsukareen
Summary: Karna ia tetaplah seorang anak. Seorang anak yang menanti kepulangan Ayahnya.
1. Chapter 1

Karna ia tetaplah seorang anak. Seorang anak yang menanti kepulangan Ayahnya.

.

.

_Maid-sama! is Fujiwara Hiro's_

**Okaerinasai…**

_by Emmie Fleuretta_

Ia berpakaian kucel dan bertopi jerami meringkuk didepan rumahmu. Tepat dipintu rumahmu. Menghalangimu yang ingin memasuki tempat kau menetap, rumah keluarga Ayuzawa.

Tapi, kau tidak langsung membentak seorang pria didepanmu. Melainkan mata beriris _hazel _milikmu membulat sempurna.

Didepanmu itu…

Ayahmu. Ayuzawa Minato.

Ingin saat itu kau pergi dari tempat itu. Bingung kepada Ayahmu yang tiba-tiba pergi dan sekarang… dengan seenaknya kembali kerumah ini. Tapi tidak bisa. Tubuhmu seakan dipaku hingga tak bisa lari. Kau membatu.

Dadamu terasa sangat sesak ketika tadi kau spontan menahan napasmu. Kau mencoba mengatur pernapasanmu, berharap terlihat tenang.

"Ayah?"

Kemudian kepalanya yang dipakaikan topi jerami itu mendongak. Tidak tampak keterjutan dari dirinya ketika melihatmu—anaknya sendiri—berdiri dihadapannya. Seakan ia tahu hal ini akan terjadi. Dan ia… tersenyum. Tersenyum tanpa arti.

Kau kembali tercekat. "Ke-kenapa kau diluar?"

"Ibumu tak memberiku masuk jika anaknya tak memberikanku masuk." Ia tertawa, tertawa sumbang. Terlihat miris. Semiris hatimu yang mulai mengingat-ingat masa-masa kelammu ketika ditinggalkan sang Ayah. "Jadi… apa kau menerimaku…? Maksudku menerimaku kembali... kerum—" tatapannya yang entah sejak kapan melirik sana sini kembali menatap anak sulungnya.

Kau membutuhkan pasokan udara yang lebih banyak. Napasmu memburu. Sedangkan mata _hazel_mu semakin membulat. "Kenapa kau kembali?" kau bertanya dengan keterkejutan disetiap katamu.

Wajah tirus yang mulai dihiasi keriput itu berubah, menampakkan mimik kecewa. Minato memalingkan wajahnya, tak kuasa menatap anak sulungnya itu. "Oh Tuhan… aku menyesal sekali." gumamnya lirih.

"Kenapa kau kembali?" karna pertanyaanmu sama sekali tak digubris olehnya, kau kembali mengulang pertanyaan itu.

Ia kembali memandangmu. Sesekali matanya menatap kebawah.

"…menyesal."

Lirihannya sama sekali tak sampai keindera pendengaranmu. Kau mendekatkan diri padanya, menggerakkan kakimu maju selangkah. "Kenapa?"

"Ma-maaf…" setelah itu setiap perkataan yang terlontarkan dari bibirnya tak terdengar lagi.

"Apa yang Ayah katakan?" Kau semakin mendekatkan pada dirinya. Hingga kau menumpukan lututmu diteras rumahmu, terduduk tepat dihadapan Minato. Jemarimu memegang lutut Ayahmu, memiringkan sedikit kepalamu untuk dapat menatap mata _hazel_ Ayahmu yang mirip denganmu. Meminta jawaban.

"Maaf. Aku menyesal sekali meninggal kalian. Pada akhirnya…" napasnya tercekat. Ia menghela napasnya dan dengan mantap menatap mata indahmu. "…aku sadar bahwa aku tidak dapat hidup tanpa kalian. Hidupku hampa."

Hatimu mencelos.

Kau mencoba untuk mendapatkan kepastian dari mata _hazel_ nya. Dan kau mendapatkan kepastian itu. Tak ada keraguan, tak ada kebohongan. Minato menyuarakan hatinya yang terdalam. Itu semakin membuatmu miris.

Matamu kau tutup, menghilangkan barang sekejap bola mata indahmu. Napasmu kau atur setenang mungkin. Kau menunduk.

Rasa-rasa kecewa yang telah kau lupakan kembali menghantui perasaanmu. Menggelisahkan dirimu. Teringat semuanya. Ketika kau membutuhkan seorang Ayah untuk mendengarkan curhatmu, tapi tidak pernah ada Ayah disampingmu. Ketika kau membutuhkan seorang Ayah untuk menyenderkan kepalamu dibahunya, sekedar menghilangkan rasa letih, tapi tidak pernah ada Ayah disampingmu. Ketika kau membutuhkan seorang Ayah untuk menceritakan kisah percintaan anak remaja yang mulai menggerayangi dirimu, tapi Ayahmu tidak pernah ada disampingmu. Tidak pernah ada untuk memberikan senyumannya untukmu, tidak pernah ada untuk memberikan cubitan kecil pada pipimu ketika kau berbuat nakal, tidak pernah ada memberikan nasihat ketika kau membuat kesalahan. Ayahmu tidak pernah ada disampingmu setidaknya ketika kau duduk dibangku 2 SMP. Ayahmu meninggalkanmu dan keluargamu. Hingga akhirnya kau merasa benci terhadap sosok Ayah. Sosok lelaki. Karna kau percaya… seorang lelaki hanya akan menyakiti seorang wanita. Sama halnya dengan yang Ayahmu lakukan pada Ibumu, juga terhadapmu dan adikmu.

Tapi kini ia datang kembali, menggali kembali harapanmu untuk memiliki seseorang Ayah, harapanmu yang telah mati. Dengan senyuman hangatnya, senyuman hangatnya yang sudah hampir satu dekade penuh kau tak melihat senyumnya.

Menimbulkan rasa kerinduan yang sungguh berkecamuk didadamu. Sebegitu mudahnya kah kau jatuh kembali terhadap jeratan Ayahmu?

Tentu. Karna kau adalah anaknya. Anaknya yang tak mungkin lepas dari Ayahnya.

Perlahan kau menyentuh pipi yang ternodai oleh abu-abu jalanan. Mengusap itu. Senyumanmu terulas. "_Okaerinasai…"_ seiring jatuhnya air matamu, kau memeluk Ayahmu. Kencang. Sangat kencang. Seakan-akan memastikan bahwa ia takkan pernah lagi meninggalkanmu, meninggalkan keluarganya…

Dan kau juga seorang anak, anak yang menantikan kepulangan Ayahnya. Seperti saat ini.

-**OWARI-**


	2. Okaerinasai side story : Morning

Minggu pagi. Pagi yang akan selalu ribut—jika biangnya adalah Suzuna dan Ayahnya.

_Maid-sama! is Fujiwara Hiro's_

**Morning**

_by Emmie Fleuretta_

"SUZUNAAA! KAU MASIH TIDUR? BUKA PINTUNYA!" suara bentakan Misaki membahana keseluruh penjuru ruangan, Misaki mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar Suzuna sembari memakaikan kaus kakinya. Sesekali, ia membetulkan tali tas selempangnya yang terus-terus jatuh menuruni lengannya—mengganggu aktivitasnya memakai kaus kaki. Sungguh Minggu pagi yang sibuk untuk Misaki, mengingat hari ini ia ada rapat OSIS yang diselenggarakan pagi-pagi sekali.

Ia mendatangi kamar Suzuna, bukan karna dia iseng ingin menganggu pagi Suzuna yang terlihat tenang. Tapi ia ingat, kemarin malam seluruh peralatan alat menulisnya dicuri oleh Suzuna untuk mengisi kolom Quiz. Dan, jika Suzuna tidak membuka pintunya, mungkin, ini adalah keterlambatan Misaki untuk yang pertama kalinya. Sekali lagi, pertama kalinya!

"SUZUNAAA! AKU BILANG BUKA PINTUNYA!" mungkin, Misaki akan mencincang Suzuna pulang nanti karena lama sekali membukakan pintu kamar untuknya.

"SUZUNA! SUZUNA! SUZUNA!" tidak. Sudah cukup. Misaki naik pitam ketika tak ada jawaban dari Suzuna—walaupun tidak menjawab, setidaknya bukakan pintu untuknya—lalu, Misaki menuruni tangga, beralih ke dapur untuk membuat keributan yang mungkin tidak lebih gawat dari ributnya ia di lantai atas tadi.

Menarik nafasnya yang memburu, Misaki menatap Ibunya—Minako—yang memunggunginya.. "Ibu… Suzuna tidak ada di kamar."

Minako yang sedari tadi mengupas bengkuang, membalikkan badannya sekedar untuk melihat Misaki. Tatapannya terlihat bingung pada Misaki. Lalu, sebuah kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir Minako membuat Misaki sangat-sangat ingin segera membunuh Adiknya yang tercinta.

"Lho? Bukannya—Suzuna sedang tidur dengan Ayah? Dikamar Ayah?"

Sepertinya, Misaki harus naik ke lantai atas lagi hanya untuk mendobrak kamar Suzuna dan mengambil segala peralatan alat tulisnya.

"AKH! SUZUNAAA!"

.

.

.

Di kamar orang tuanya, Ayuzawa Suzuna tersenyum. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Ayahnya yang memunggunginya. Terdengar kikik geli dari Minato.

"Hati-hati, sore nanti, kau harus cepat bersembunyi, Suzuna—" Minato menutup majalahnya yang ia baca. Meletakkannya dimeja, dan berbalik menghadap Suzuna yang memeluknya. "—sebelum kakakmu mencincangmu." Minato tersenyum geli.

Mendengar itu, Suzuna hanya tertawa kecil. Menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak yakin _neechan_ akan mencincangku."

Minato menaikkan alisnya, bingung terhadap perkataan Suzuna. "Lho? Kok begitu?"

Suzuna mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap mata _hazel_ Minato yang persis dengannya. "Nanti, ketika _neechan _sampai di sekolah, aku yakin _neechan_ akan segera melupakan hal ini," ia tertawa tertahan. Tidak segera melanjutkan perkataannya. Mendengarkan suara jeritan frustasi Misaki di luar sana yang semakin lama menghilang. "soalnya, akan ada _menantu_ Ayah yang akan membuat _neechan_ melupakan peristiwa ini." ujarnya melanjutkan.

Kaget, Minato lagi-lagi hanya menaikkan alisnya. "Menantu?" jelas Minato bingung dengan kata 'menantu'. Emangnya, sejak kapan Misaki menikah—diusia muda begini?

Suzuna memukul pundak Ayahnya sebelum kembali memeluk Ayahnya itu. Tatapannya tenang, tapi bibirnya menyeringai. "Menantu itu—pacar _nee—_"

_BLAM!_ Kata-kata Suzuna terpotong oleh debuman pintu kamar orang tuanya.

Buru-buru Suzuna dan Minato melihat darimana asal suara tersebut.

Lalu, ketika mereka melihat monster berdiri dengan wajah yang merah padam. Monster bernama Misaki itu berteriak histeris. "SIAPA YANG BILANG DIA ITU PACARKU?"

Gawat. Gawat. Gawat. Mata Suzuna melotot, dengan segera, Suzuna memeluk Minato lebih kencang. "_Nee-neechan_ belum pergi?"

"Rapat OSIS dibatalkan, _imotou_ku…"

_Glek._ Ajal Suzuna bukan lagi sore nanti, tetapi sekarang juga!

Sedangkan Minato, telah deluan bersembunyi dibalik selimut.


End file.
